The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device, a method of producing the same, and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device mounted thereon.
In recent years, electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal display devices or the like have been widely used in electronic apparatuses such as portable telephones and so forth. Generally, transflective type liquid crystal displays mounted in portable electronic apparatuses comprise a liquid crystal display panel, a light guide plate, a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, abbreviated as FPC) having a circuit in which a signal for driving the liquid crystal panel is generated, a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED), and so forth, a reflection sheet, a casing, and so forth.
Referring to an example of a method of producing the above-described liquid crystal display device, first, the lower surface of the liquid crystal display panel and the upper surface of the light guide plate are bonded to each other via a two-sided adhesive tape. Next, the lower surface of the light guide plate and the reflection sheet are bonded to each other via a two-sided adhesive tape. Thereafter, the FPC which is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel is bent. The upper surface of the bent portion of the FPC is bonded to the lower surface of the reflection sheet by a two-sided adhesive tape. The formed piece is contained in a casing. Thus, a liquid crystal display device is produced. As described above, for production of known liquid crystal display devices, generally, a liquid crystal panel and FPC are fixed to a light guide plate, a reflection sheet, and so forth by a two-sided adhesive tape.
Moreover, in a known liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel is sandwiched between a frame-shaped upper case made of a metal plate and a back light unit. For locking, claws for locking formed on the upper case are fitted into grooves formed on the side walls of a mold (lower case). Thus, the upper case, the liquid crystal display panel, and the back light unit are fixed together.
Moreover, a liquid crystal display device is known, which is provided with a liquid crystal display panel, a back light unit, and so forth in the same manner as described above.
However, in the case of the above-described liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display panel, the FPC, the light guide plate, the reflection sheet, and so forth are fixed by two-sided adhesive tapes. Thus, in some cases, the two-sided adhesive tapes are peeled off from the light guide plate, the reflection sheet, and so forth in a high temperature environment. Thus, the FPC, the reflection sheet, and so forth float from the liquid crystal display panel and the light guide plate. Especially, in the case of FPC having an LED mounted thereon, the optical axis of the LED and the central axis of the light guide plate are shifted from each other. The luminance of the LED may be reduced.
The electronic apparatus having the above-described liquid crystal display device mounted thereon has problems in that the liquid crystal display panel may be deflected or broken if the device happens to drop.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention has been devised, and it is an object of the present invention to prevent a liquid crystal display panel from being deflected or broken and also prevent the FPC or the like from floating when an electro-optical device happens to drop by the arrangement position of metallic upper and lower frames in the electro-optical device.